Chat
Chat is the means of communication between players and NPCs. Chat can be displayed in different colours using text effects. It is important not to give out personal information when chatting. Players are not able to chat to other players until they complete the Tutorial Island. Chat comes in 3 different forms: * Public chat * Private chat * NPC chat To view chat only said by those around you, by NPCs, or private chat, respectively click: Chat history, Quest history, or Private history buttons. Public chat Public chat is done by simply typing in a message and then pressing enter. This is then visible to all players in the vicinity in their chat log, and also as text above your character's head. Players are able to change the text colours by using an @ sign before and after three letters of a word. Multiple colours can be used in a single line of text. Coloured text is available in private chat. * @lre@ = Light red * @dre@ = Dark red * @cya@ = Cyan * @mag@ = Magenta * @red@ = Red * @bla@ = Black * @gre@ = Green * @gr1@ = Green * @gr2@ = Green * @whi@ = White * @ora@ = Orange * @or1@ = Orange * @or2@ = Orange * @blu@ = Blue * @yel@ = Yellow (as the original text it is yellow this is only useful for switching to yellow from another colour) * @ran@ = Random (runs through all the colours quickly and randomly) Glow and flash colours are not available. Text movement is also not available. You are also able to change how much spacing you can add to your text, which is done by typing ~XXX~ (XXX can be replaced with any number between 000-999). NPC chat NPC chat is chat said to the player from interacting with an NPC. Such as, during a quest or when you access your bank. Private chat Private chat are messages sent directly to a single player. Only that player (and you) can view the message sent. Reporting abuse If another player is breaking the game rules, they can be reported by: * Clicking the 'Report abuse' button and then manually typing their name. * Right-click the player and click 'Report abuse' * If the player has spoken in chat then you can right-click their chat to report them. Player moderators have the additional option to mute players for 48 hours. Report abuse was added on 11 September 2002 and was the beginning of legitimate players to flag those who broke the rules. Message mode (Historical) Message mode was the precursor to public and private messaging. For public messages the player would just type the message (just like in All messages). For private messages, they would type 'tell (player name)' followed by the message. If the player name had spaces, like A Player, to say hello they would need to type "tell A_Player hello". This mode was removed in 13 April 2001, with the addition of the Friends interface. See also * Filter * Text effects * Player Moderator Category:Community Category:Interface